Wanderer
by snowydragon1776
Summary: A wanderer's first instinct is to run.


**Wanderer**

**Summary: **A post 4x15 one shot. A wanderer's first instinct is to run.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating: **T to be safe.

**Pairing: **Myka/Helena

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_~J.R.R. Tolkien_

Helena sighed and starred down the street long after the rent-a-car was gone. The wind moved gently, not quit drying her tears.

"Why are you still here, Helena?" a tiny voice asked from behind her.

"What?" Helena bent down to the girl's level, "Where is your father?"

"He's on the phone, trying to talk a reporter out of running a story," she answered matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving Helena's.

"Why are you here?" she inquired again.

Helena took a deep breath, "To take care of you."

Adelaide raised her eyebrow, "Why did you let Myka leave?"

Helena barely suppressed a gasp at the forwardness and perception of the girl.

"She seemed pretty cool especially considering the situation," the girl continued ignoring Helena's shock. "I mean it's not every day a person comes face to face with their future."

"What…?" Helena had no idea what the girl was getting at, so she moved the conversation, "I'm here because I want a family and a home."

"A home," Adelaide nods, as if knowing this all along, "but I thought you had one before here."

"Well, yes and no…" Helena started knowing she could not mention her true past

"Yes," Adelaide said, "it was with those cops, and Myka, and amazing adventures. Why did you leave?"

"You darling," was Helena's automatic response.

"You didn't know me," Adelaide pointed out rubbing her arms.

"Why don't we go to your room," Helena said herding them toward the house, "it's late."

"Everything all right," Nate asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm just going to put Adelaide to bed." Helena smiled Nate nodded and went back to cleaning the dishes.

Once Helena got Adelaide settled, she sat on the bed next to her.

"You do know I care about you…a lot…" Helena started.

Adelaide nodded, "I know you do and I know you will come and visit me."

Helena took a deep breath, her eyes closing at a certain pain, but it was not for Adelaide or even for Christina, it was for the woman she had lied to.

Helena smiled and leaned forward to give Adelaide a kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams."

Adelaide and Helena hugged for a long time.

* * *

"Is she down," Nate asked from the couch.

"Yes, and I think she'll be fine," Helena said sitting on the couch with Nate.

They both watched the television for a while, the silence there but not overly pressing.

"You know I always felt there was something more…." Nate started.

"More?" Helena prompted not sure if he meant the curiosities of the Warehouse or something else.

"More to you," he continued, "I didn't think this was all there was for you. A simple life. There is a spark about you, I knew I could never capture."

Helena looked at him with a different kind of respect.

"Spark, me?" Helena scoffed.

"Yes, and I think Myka…" he paused finding the right words, "she's the one isn't she?"

"One?" Helena brow was furrowed in inquiry.

"You left something for this, Wisconsin, didn't you, Emily" he changed the subject realizing Emily, HG, whatever her name was, was not quit where he was.

Helena raised her eyes to look at him, she could not speak at first, barely able to swallow.

"I'm not sure it was the best idea…" he pushed.

"No, Nate, don't think that," Helena frantically began, hands shaking as she gestured.

"I don't think anything other than you care about Adelaide very much and you've been great to me, for me," he held up his hand when Helena went to interrupt him again.

"I may not have known you for that long, but I've never felt this was where you were supposed to end up. I felt this was a stop for you and I'm thankful for that, I needed it," he breathed. He could hold back here, keep Helena here, at least for a while, but that seemed unfair to her, to him, to his daughter. He knew Helena would stay in touch with Adelaide and that was really the most important thing.

He took another breath, "I think Myka is your flame."

"WHAT?!" Helena shouted at him, remembering Adelaide sleeping before she raised her voice even more. "_What_," she fiercely whispered this time.

"She's your one, the flame to capture your spark. Your home is wherever she is," Nate finished, shrugging his shoulders as if that explained everything, he took a sip of his wine.

Helena G. Wells was at an utter loss for words, mouth hanging open. She tried to speak, but all that happened was her mouth snapping shut.

Nate didn't even acknowledge her, "I saw the way you were with one another, there's something magical there and I think you're trying to throw it away."

Helena was starting to hyperventilate; she buried her face in her hands unable to look at Nate.

"I don't …don't know what to say," Helena finally whispered through her fingers.

"You don't need to say anything, we both know this was not forever," Nate responded his eyes kind. "Although I really think you should try and work things out with Myka, your old job, whatever…" he tapered off.

"I don't think I have time to catch her," Helena replied

"Maybe not before she gets on a plane, but I have a feeling she'll wait for you," Nate genuinely smiled at HG. Helena smiled back.

* * *

Myka could not move on the car ride to the airport. She knew if she moved she would start sobbing and there would be no way to stop crying. Pete, was thankfully, smart enough not to say anything, he even gave up the window seat on the plane for her.

She curled up against it and blissfully fell asleep for the short flight back to South Dakota. Once she got home, she locked her door, crawled into bed, and only fell asleep after sobbing the strength out of herself. Helena had chosen her path and it did not include her. It felt like a slap in the face. Not only that, she had waived off everyone in the Warehouse, including the Warehouse, as if they meant nothing and were not family.

She was not expecting love declarations and happily ever after, but she thought perhaps she was more than a hushed phone call and essentially being asked to go away.

Myka was not surprised that Helena had tried everything to bury her old life, including Christina, whom she had not mentioned to anyone in Wisconsin. Myka realized perhaps that was a good escape, but somehow it also seemed like a mare on Christina's memory and the life Helena had bravely, if not perfectly led. It's why she confronted Helena about her motives for the ruse. It had come out harshly, but she could not find a middle ground to discuss it.

What Myka was surprised by was how much it hurt to see Helena in a happy family setting. It hurt to see her in that environment, especially without her, if she was honest with herself. Myka never though she'd want a family, but seeing Helena be so caring and loving with Adelaide pierced something in her heart she never though she'd feel or need.

So she had lied to Helena in that driveway unwilling to reveal herself and her feelings after what had transpired in that town.

Myka couldn't quit choke down the sob and started to cry again, she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Good luck, Emily," Nate said as he and Adelaide walked her into the airport, early the following morning.

"Thank you, " Helena gave him a hug, "for everything. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Nate smiled, "Don't ever let her go, again."

Helena nodded and knelt in front of Adelaide, "I'll come to visit."

Adelaide leaped into her arms and they hugged tightly.

When they pulled apart Adelaide smiled.

"What?" Helena raised her eyebrow.

"Do you think Myka will teach me how to shoot?"

Helena threw her head back and laughed as she stood back up. Adelaide just grinned wickedly as Helena left to catch her plane.

* * *

"Ah, who are you? Abigail cried holding onto the fireplace poker.

Helena held up her hands, "I'm wondering the same thing about you."

"I run this place, now," Abigail replied moving to block this stranger from the rest of the house.

"Well, then I guess…" Helena moved forward to shake hands, but quickly jumped back when the woman swung the poker at her.

"Stay back," Abigail, said hold the poker like a baseball bat.

"What's going on, it's too early for this," Claudia yawned as she sauntered down the stairs.

"Some one is here to rob us," Abigail explained at the same time Helena said, "Hello, Claudia, darling."

"HG!" Claudia squealed as she jumped down the last two stairs straight into HG's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all Emily Lake-ish now?"

"This is HG Wells?!" Abigail said poker still in hand but no longer raised to strike.

"Yes, it is," Myka's voice said after she un-cocked her gun. She was bedraggled; hair a mess, PJ's crooked. Pete was not far behind her.

The women looked up at the voice, "Myka, HG is back!" Claudia said with delight as she ran over to Myka and wrapped one arm around her.

"I can see that," Myka said a smile on her face as she took in Claudia's excitement, although it did not reach her eyes.

The tension was apparent to every one except for Claudia, of course.

"Claudia, why don't we go make breakfast for everyone, I don't feel like cereal again," Abigail said as she put the poker back.

"I'll toast the bagels," Pete said slipping behind Myka and down the stairs.

"No, you always…" Claudia started as they entered the kitchen.

Helena and Myka stood stoke still for a while.

"So…" Helena began rubbing her hands together.

"Why are you here?" Myka asked her tone neutral which was more telling than her clothes, tears, or anger.

Helena held in a sigh, "Can we go to your room to talk?" she said a bit too brightly.

Myka nodded and starting walking up the stairs.

"Thank you," Helena said when Myka waved her into the room and shut the door behind them.

Helena sighed, her back still to Myka, "I know we didn't end things well and I wanted explain myself," at this Helena turned around and almost started crying at the expression that now graced Myka's face.

"Again, why are you here, this isn't your home, we're not your 'normal family'," Myka stalked toward Helena, her anger rising in her voice, her breath speeding up, until her and Helena were face to face. "We don't make you feel like you belong," Myka was panting at this point, not quit able to hold her emotions in check.

"Myka...I…I…didn't mean it like that," Helena said desperate to have Myka listen, "The Warehouse will always be my home, but I just couldn't deal with…" Helena suppressed a sob, she was just as worked up as Myka, she placed her hands on Myka's shoulders.

Myka softened a little, true concern crossing her face, "Were you reminded of Christina too much?" she asked taking a deep breath to calm down, her eyes still not meeting Helena's.

Helena paused she could lie, she could keep lying. They had both lied to one another in the driveway she had heard and seen Myka's tears. She still felt the ones she had shed.

Helena tightened her grip on Myka's shoulders, "No, I was reminded of you," Helena whispered as she leaned in and kissed Myka gently on the lips, "I realized you're my home and I, what is the phrase, freaked out," she breathed into Myka's mouth.

Myka's heart stopped, she couldn't believe this, "Are you going to run? Again?" she finally raised her eyes to look at Helena, to look into her soul and show Helena hers.

"No, not again, ever," Helena whispered against Myka's lips, "I love you."

The kiss was indescribable, sweet, and gentle.

"I love you too," Myka said pulling Helena against her, "This is your home, you belong here, Helena."

Helena couldn't resist kissing Myka again.

Myka groaned, "You know we're going to have to discuss everything, clear the air, make decisions..." Myka tapered off as Helena ran a hand through her hair and down her back.

"Agreed, but later..." Helena snaked even closer to Myka's body. The soft scent of apples accompanied their embrace.

Neither woman left the small room for many hours.


End file.
